


【驼妹】薄荷烟

by JungkookOnline



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, 驼妹 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungkookOnline/pseuds/JungkookOnline
Summary: 有时候田野觉得自己像是死了，连呼吸都快被遏制，只有他们的肌肤接触的那一刻他才会颤抖，感受到自己鲜活的生命。
Relationships: Kim "Deft" Hyuk-kyu/Tian "Meiko" Ye
Kudos: 8





	【驼妹】薄荷烟

**Author's Note:**

> 注意⚠️：  
> ·青春伤痛🈶️ ooc🈶️   
> ·别骂了 我容易破防QAQ

他点了一支烟，在阳台上吹风想要散掉粘在身上的尼古丁气味，他知道田野不让自己抽烟。烟草燃烧的味道蔓延到喉咙的黏膜，五官像是被兴奋剂搪塞满，他咬碎了薄荷味的爆珠，他一直痴迷着这款让无数人诟病的薄荷烟，薄荷的气味太重了，一下刺激着舌苔直冲脑门，他感觉头皮发麻，这一瞬间他才能感知到自己清醒。田野光着脚走到了阳台边，他不会抽烟也讨厌烟草味道，他不止一次勒令金赫奎不许碰烟草，家里客厅的柜子上还放着一大堆他从超市里打包买回来的徐福记。金赫奎有点慌乱，他没想到田野会出来，他们两个人都心知肚明着抽烟这件事金赫奎一直没有戒掉，田野有时候也会发现深夜的金赫奎借着月亮的光点烟，他不会贸然打破这个界限，相爱已久的恋人之间各自沉默保留着对方的私人空间。  
田野出乎意料的拿走了他的烟，正当金赫奎手忙脚乱地想要掩盖自己的罪证，田野咬上了被他唾液濡湿过的烟嘴。没有吸烟技巧的新手，第一口就让自己呛出了眼泪，虽然不是第一次，他感觉到混着浓烈较有味的薄荷填满了自己的呼吸道，就像整个身体都变成金赫奎呼吸的味道，鼻息里全是火辣的薄荷，他靠在金赫奎肩膀上咳嗽个不停，金赫奎拍着他的后背，一手拉起他的小臂去吻他斑驳的伤疤。金赫奎低声哄他，尾音软绵地含糊成一团，他说对不起 iko 不会抽烟了。他们最后又吻在一起。  
田野似乎一直在变严重，这让队友和朋友们都担心异常，田野一直瞒着家里人，还有粉丝们。他不知什么时候开始变得沉默寡言起来，有时候对着电脑屏幕或者天花板发呆，明凯是第一个意识到他不对劲的人，面对着所有人的关心和问候，田野觉得慌张而堂皇，大部分时候只要装个笑脸然后用上扬的语气说说俏皮话大家就会放下心来。田野有时候也会思考到底是什么事，或者是什么人让他变成这样，他的思绪一到这里就会变的不清晰。队内的心理辅导师总是在面对他的时候沉默，然后对他说周六日去找找心理医生吧。他经常感觉的自己的思维在滚烫着，翻涌着，情绪涌上胸口，就和他肠胃犯病恶心的时候胃酸那样，让他感觉咽喉堵塞。冬天的休赛期的时候他跑去了韩国，他总偷偷跑去韩国，自己买机票，自己登机，不告诉任何人，就像一场义无反顾的、独自一人的朝圣之路，去找现在已经在LCK当队长的自己的前任ad，他就像逃跑一样去找自己的避难所。他第一次这么做的时候把尚在KT的金赫奎吓了一跳，他急匆匆地和队友请了假，穿上厚厚的黑色羽绒服就去机场接田野。他们相遇的时候感觉空气都要暂停，田野戴着口罩朝着他笑，让金赫奎有种不真实的感觉，一瞬间呼吸都停滞，他刚抽了好几支烟，薄荷的凉还在他喉咙里发散，他看着拖着行李的田野一步步走向他，在一个毫无征兆的周五夜晚。  
第二次、第三次，田野和金赫奎心照不宣，俱乐部的人也发现了不对劲，有时候会突然遇到拖着行李箱的田野，大家都只是相顾无言罢了。这有什么解释呢，田野想过想找一个合理的借口，但是那天起夜误打误撞遇到他的王杰只是朝他摇摇头，用迷迷糊糊的声音说记得多穿点，就平平淡淡的回房间了。金赫奎习惯了在某个雪夜，或者是落日的时候接到田野的微信电话，然后再在肾上腺狂飙的兴奋下去接他的前任辅助。有次田野倒在床上，两个人没有拥抱，但是田野的指尖抚摸着金赫奎的手腕，他看着金赫奎手腕处蓝紫色的静脉血管，感觉着他的脉搏，他突然没头没脑地来了句，我感觉我活着。金赫奎听不懂，问他什么意思，田野只是笑了笑，像是绝望时呛出来的声音，他转身过去，让自己的身体去感染上他的体温，他说用韩语一句句低声说，我爱你，金赫奎，我爱你，然后用颤抖的唇去吻他，就像是缺氧一样急促的呼吸着。  
田野有次开玩笑和金赫奎说，我们俩像炮友。金赫奎一听到这个词就有些生闷气，当时在EDG就存在的疑问到现在都没解决，他就粘着田野要他一个解释。什么是炮友？iko 什么是炮友？金赫奎说这句话的时候像个小狗一样把自己埋在田野的气息里，他喜欢田野身上的味道，尤其是用了他房间的沐浴露之后，他也曾经在心里默默抱怨过之前酒店里不好闻的沐浴露味，他希望田野可以染上他的味道，用任何方式。田野就肆无忌惮的笑，一巴掌拍在金赫奎的胸口，他才发现金赫奎这几年锻炼的越来越壮了，他笑得上气不接下气，一边比划着解释， we sex， but we don't love you know？ 金赫奎听了就干着急，他一口咬在田野的锁骨上，留下很深的牙印，田野吃痛破口大骂，说金赫奎像个疯狗，金赫奎用舌头舔他留下的印记，他想起之前在某某纪录片上说过犬类舔自己咬过的痕迹时表示道歉，他说，iko不要这么说，我爱你，所以你也要爱我。田野看着白纱的窗帘，他看见外面下午的太阳的光，就想要刺穿他的瞳孔和心脏。然后就是沉默，只有同频率的心跳声在发颤。  
金赫奎曾今有一段时间抽烟很厉害，据队员们说那段时间的金赫奎像个移动的薄荷精，走两步路就是一股烟草混薄荷的味道。有次田野趴在他的床边，看见藏在桌底下的垃圾桶里堆起来的几包烟盒，他顺手拿起一盒空盒翻来覆去地看。本意出去买东西的金赫奎回来的时候又染上了一层新的薄荷味道，骗不了人，金赫奎做贼心虚，拒绝和田野对视就急匆匆去了厕所，田野想，这怎么藏得住，就和田野的伤疤一样是遮不住的。第一次金赫奎发现了他手臂上的刀疤，还有大腿上凸起来新长的肉，泛白的肌肤恍得金赫奎眼疼，苍白的痕迹这么刺眼，金赫奎却不愿意移开视线。他们本来应该是享受着爱意淋漓、潮湿的爱，金赫奎停手了。田野突然想起，脸吓得发白，他把手缩回来，赤裸着身体缩成一团发抖。金赫奎看他，他太瘦了，后背的肩胛骨留下深深的阴影就像是两道刺眼的刀疤。金赫奎从不多说话，他亲吻着田野手腕上的痕迹，一点点地吻，换来的是田野无法抑制的嚎啕。他们的私奔总要遭遇几个或者几十个月，他们再一次相见或许田野的刀疤只增不减，金赫奎都亲吻着、用手指摩擦着，让那一层新生的肌肤带上拥有金赫奎的体温。在做爱的时候、在双排rank的时候，或者田野黏在他怀里刷微博的时候，他没有评价过田野的手臂，他只是会告诉他，iko 我觉得我也很疼。田野因为金赫奎开始有意识的收敛，他总能看见金赫奎最后离开去抽烟的样子，回来之后他会拒绝和田野接吻，或者是做贼心虚，或者是别的，但是田野不管，烟草味被薄荷味覆盖着，但田野总会皱眉头。金赫奎也开始戒烟，他在郁闷的时候嘴里的烟变成了凤梨味的徐福记，田野看了就会笑。  
田野总是来得很着急，走的也很着急，或许时间只容许他们做一次爱，接一次吻，吃楼下便利店买来的拉面，但是田野总是很义无反顾。金赫奎也提出过"要不然由我来找你吧"这样的建议，田野只是摇头，然后扬起头索吻，试图把这个问题掠过，金赫奎会拒绝他，只打算打破砂锅问到底。但是结局是田野还是拉着他进行一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，田野像是要把自己的眼泪流干一样，他在高潮的时候用无力的双手去摸金赫奎的脸，腿抽筋发疼，他说，金赫奎，我想活下去。金赫奎听见了，但是他听不懂，他只是低下头去亲掉他眼角又不停落下的眼泪，田野失神的大叫着，呜咽声里细细碎碎的说着 I need you、 deft..金赫奎的眼眶一红，眼泪险些混着汗水落在田野的脸上。金赫奎在事后黏在他身上很久，去缠着他接吻，他们的体液杂乱的交缠在一起，汗液或者是唾液在田野的脸上黏黏糊糊，他的眼睛总是哭得通红，摘下眼镜之后的双眼涣散着目光，他总看着那盏白炽灯直到他不得不眨眼为止。  
田野希望金赫奎什么都不知道，他强迫不让自己在他面前陷入低潮，不让暗蓝色的绝望填满自己的躯体。但是金赫奎总是什么都知道，田野有时候不安的一个小动作都可以在他的眼里成为一根刺，金赫奎的naver浏览网页出现了一大堆关于心理疾病的搜索记录。田野经常失眠，在床边不敢动，金赫奎总是被他一个翻身吵醒，或许他会在晚上偷偷哭吗？睡意朦胧的金赫奎想着，他在醒来的时候都会把田野抱的紧一点、再紧一点。意识模糊的金赫奎总会冒出一些让他胆寒的想法，他有时候总会抱的太用力，让田野融入到他的血肉里，嵌入骨髓那样深刻地融合在一起，曾经在清醒中滋生这种想法的金赫奎立马打了一个寒战。金赫奎总是很理性，他逼迫着自己的理性战胜理性，他每次送田野去飞机场都会吝啬他的拥抱、亲吻或者爱，他让自己冷却自己的情感，他知道这种像乌托邦一样短暂的幻境不会长存的，他和田野两个人畅快淋漓的在房间里发泄着自己的爱恨，无论什么时候都能接吻和拥抱，缠绵到天黑也不会有人怪罪，他看着田野过安检，转个弯，对他招手然后消失，那一瞬间他感叹，目光望向安检口上播放着奢侈品广告的LED屏幕，他的确贪恋着田野，这就是他的乌托邦吗，他想笑却发不出声音。他总会在田野离开的时候多抽几根烟，让尼古丁麻痹自己的情绪。他知道自己不能当自私鬼，或者是幼稚鬼，他总得留着怀抱和爱意去和田野相拥，是吗？金赫奎问自己，是的，他又自言自语。

田野有时候会撞上他直播，队里的管理员总是催金赫奎开播，他就在一边看着金赫奎，安安静静的玩手机，有时候看到好笑的都得捂住嘴巴。要是露馅就完蛋了，金赫奎佯装生气地对他说。好的好的，赫奎哥。田野这时候总是卖乖，他不希望自己搬到别的房间去，在一个没有他温度的地方呆这么久吗？田野少有地任性着选择了不接受。田野觉得他们在偷情，他们不能同时出现在大众面前，只能在拉上窗帘的卧室里十指相扣，然后唇瓣对唇瓣享受共同的颤动。有时候田野弄出响动，金赫奎总会欲盖弥彰地叫一声让自己家的猫别闹腾，但其实猫都在他妈妈家里，金赫奎喊完就在哧哧笑，他觉得meiko也像是他家里养的小猫。田野喜欢在睡前让他帮自己顺毛，顺着他的突出来的脊骨一路摸下去他就会舒服地发颤，他顶田野的敏感点是田野总是发出黏糊糊的叫声，像奶猫的呜嘤声，有时候金赫奎希望田野是只小猫，粘人的猫，关在家里就好了，这样不好吗？田野听完毫不留情给了他一拳头。  
他们几乎不吵架，唯一爆发的争吵导火索就在于田野无意中发现金赫奎忘记关的浏览页，上面挂着的韩文让他看不懂，他顺手一搜的答案刺痛他的眼睛。情感障碍？田野像是受到了什么刺激，变得歇斯底里，他粗暴的直接打开浴室门，无视了金赫奎的慌乱，在花洒下他也变得湿漉漉一身，他说，金赫奎，你也以为我是神经病吗？他像是把所有的力气都花在说这句话上，眼泪开始掉，顺着花洒里喷出来的水一起把他弄得狼狈不堪。这件事到底是怎么解决的呢，田野想起来就会眯眼睛。金赫奎强迫着和他接吻，不管他的奋力挣扎，他的手一握就能牵制住田野的手臂，然后把他的嘴唇咬破，一股血腥味让田野瘫软，金赫奎的头发都塌下来，还滴着水，但是他们还是滚到了床上。印象里似乎是金赫奎说过最多话的一次，金赫奎说话的时候思维清晰着又恍惚，他一遍遍说我爱你，一开始把字眼咬得很重，就像他在田野肩膀上留下的血牙印，后来就是模糊的字节，在田野的耳朵里似乎有着哭腔，金赫奎在最后的最后，说，我爱你就足够了，比什么都足够。田野没有回应，他发不出声音，因为金赫奎什么都知道。  
金赫奎最后退役了，也没有去当教练，他和田野的事情似乎在队友看来只剩下了一层窗户纸，田野执着着不愿意宣布退役，金赫奎说没关系的，我支持你，my best sup.他们见面的频率越来越高了，田野开始把自己细细碎碎的生活用品留在金赫奎的家里，他常常带着手机和充电宝就坐上飞机，他告诉金赫奎，你是我的避风港。田野以各种借口推辞掉了明凯和阿布的催促，他不愿意去看医生，他知道那没用的，就像是心理医生只是反复的问他同一个他永远不会想明白的问题。他自己躺在单人床上，看着漆黑的房间，像是被什么东西包裹着，他觉得不安、又觉得安心，一股濒死感压抑着涌上来，眼泪就在挤压中流出来了。田野偷录了他和金赫奎做爱的音频，只有自己的房间似乎都是冰凉，什么都冰凉，他有时候觉得自己是吸血鬼，而只有有金赫奎的地方他才不会枯竭或者死亡。他反反复复的听，听金赫奎的声音、他的喘息，他在迷蒙间听到金赫奎在自己耳边呼吸的热气，真实地不可思议。每晚反复的无法入眠和煎熬像要把他折磨到死亡，他无法拒绝又在贪恋，这似乎是他除了金赫奎之外唯一可以感知到自己活着的方式，通过死亡来证明自己的生命有多鲜活又多苍白。  
最后一次田野一个人出现在机场，是冬天，和那天第一次莽撞地来找金赫奎一样，冻得他双手通红。金赫奎也和那天一样，田野记得太清楚，头发乱七八糟的金赫奎浑身散着薄荷烟的味道，他不想打开微博，也不愿意打开手机，他只是在老地方等着金赫奎来接他，来带他回家。他在上飞机之前终于公布了那个消息——退役，这两个字从他的输入法打出来之后显得这么刺痛，他往回望的时候，他看见在海浪里抓着浮木的自己，暗色的大海，把他眼前的一切都变成黑白默剧，他觉得自己好笑，又是一股混沌感像反胃一样蔓延上来，他关闭了手机。  
他始终会被救起来，或者颠沛流离的人不再是他一个。他拥抱住金赫奎的时候，感觉到了自己鲜活的心跳。


End file.
